The New Guardians
by Toph Is Legend
Summary: The old guardians have retired, but the worlds still need protection. Follow 5 new teenage girls on their quest to save the world and maybe find a little love on the way! rated teen because i don't think it will be to grphic to be mature.


Oracle looked over Kandrakar. It was falling apart. Ever since the guardians of the veil decided they were too old to continue protecting, there has been chaos. In Meridian no one was listening to Queen Terry, Elyon's daughter.

"Halinor, I think it's time for new guardians." Oracle stated.

Halinor nodded and went off to retrieve the power of the guardians.

**15 Years Later**

The five girls were chosen. They had normal lives. They did not know they were to be guardians when they turned 15.

Alex tossed and turned in bed that night. She was having a dream that involved a pink jewel. Just as she was about to figure out what it did her alarm clock woke her up. She wiped her eyes and turned on the light. It was the first day of 10th grade. She was mega excited.

Alex showered and got dressed. She wore baggy blue jeans and a plain, red t-shirt. She put her Nike running shoes on and then grabbed a Tennessee Titans (The Tennessee Titans football team if you didn't know. big fan lol) cap. She put her black, curly hair into two braids. She put them in the front of her shirt. (You know what I mean? Not hanging against you back.) The braids fell right before her navel. She put the cap on her head, grabbed her school bag, and went down for breakfast.

After Alex ate she grabbed her basketball shoes, her soccer cleats, and her tennis shoes. Alex was very sporty and hated to be girly. The overall most thing she hated was cheerleaders. The reason for this is because she grew up with 5 brothers. Since she liked everything they did, they considered her one of the guys.

She jumped into her oldest brother's truck. She had to sit in the back of his explorer because her older brother, Mark, always got shotgun. She sat next to Nick, her younger brother. Jason, her eldest brother, was 18 and a senior, Mark was a junior and was 16, Nick was a freshman and was 14, Tanner was 12 and was in 7th grade, and Lance was 9 and was in 4th grade.

Alex leaned forward and put on the radio. "About You Now" by Miranda Cosgrove came on. Alex winced as her voice came on. She switched to a different station. "Gives You Hell" by All American Rejects was on. Alex leaned back and started bobbing her head to the music.

The ride to school only lasted about 10 minutes. Everyone filed out. Jason, Mark, Alex, and Nick went in the direction of the high school, Tanner went to the middle school, and Lance went to the elementary school.

Alex was glad to be back in school. She couldn't wait to see her best friend, Lynn. Lynn was a goth and nobody liked her. That's what made them such great friends, they were different.

When Alex spotted Lynn she almost screamed. They ran up and hugged each other. Lynn was wearing a black tank top and dark purple skinny jeans. Her converse were all black. Her hair was deathly straight. Her hair was black with purple streaks running through it. Her hair reached the middle of her back. Her bangs covered her eyes that were a bright blue.

They compared schedules. They had every class together except for two. Science and math. They walked through the halls to their first class, Spanish. Alex noticed a boy around 5'6 staring at her. She turned around and glared at him. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a button up teal polo shirt and dark blue jeans.

Lynn's gaze followed Alex's. When she saw who it was she turned Alex around and pinned her on the wall. "Do you know who that is?" she asked.

"Uh, no." Alex said confused.

"That is Dean Rivers! He is the star quarterback on the football team. He was totally checking you out!" She squealed. It wasn't like Lynn to get excited over a guy, let alone anything.

Alex pulled away from her grasp. She glanced over at Dean, who was taking quick glances at her. Then a girl around 5'4 came up to him. She had shoulder length blonde hair. She had blue eyes with the longest eyelashes Alec had ever seen. It looked like she put a whole store of make-up on. Her shirt made her breasts look huge. Her pink tube top stopped above her navel showing it was pierced. Her jeans were so tight; it looked like it would rip any second. She wore pink flip flops that showed her pink painted toenails.

Alex thought she was going to barf. Lynn just stared at girl.

"What do you want Gemma?" Dean asked as he took his gaze off Alex and out them on her.

"How are you, Dean? I haven't seen you in a while. I was thinking about when we broke up. I wanted to know if you wanted to get back together?" she asked oh so certain he would say yes.

"Ha-ha, you're funny. I really don't want to get back together. When you broke up with me I was crushed, but now I think as it as the best thing that could have possibly ever happened." With that we walked over to where Lynn and Alex were talking.

"Hi," Dean said holding out his hand. "I'm Dean." He smiled a pearly white smile.

Alex took his hand and shook it. "I'm Alex, nice to meet you." She smiled and took her backpack and opened her locker. It was convenient that they standing in front of where her locker was. She had the same one from last year. It was Lucky for her because she left her skateboard here last year.

Dean noticed her basketball shoes in her hands.

"You play basketball?" Dean asked. He pointed at the shoe sin her hand.

"Yeah, it's my favorite sport." She said as she placed them in her locker.

"Mine too!" he said happily. He was starting to like this girl.

"Hey sis!" A voice broke into his thoughts.

Alex turned to see Mark running towards her.

"Yeah, what do ya want?" she asked as she grabbed a pencil from her bag and shoved it in her pocket.

"I want you to meet my girlfriend, Harmony." He said giving the girl in back of him a little push.

"It's nice to meet you!" she said as she put her hand out. I shook it and examined her. She had light brown hair that came down to her waist. Her eyes were hazel. She wore a Aeropastale blue, long-sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. Her shoes were dark blue flats. She was a good choice for her brother.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Alex."

"I know! Your brother has told me so much about you."

Alex's smile faded as she saw Gemma walking over to then.

"Dean! You ditch me for some sporty wanna-be like me?" Gemma said as she pushed Alex out of her way.

Before Dean could answer Alex shoved Gemma into Dean. "Heh! You can have him for all I care. It's not like I'm interested."

"Good because you never had a chance with him." With that Alex grew angry. She turned around and punched Gemma in the mouth. Gemma felt blood trickle down her mouth.

**Alex's POV**

Everyone was staring at me. What did they expect me to do, let her insult me? I don't think so.

Gemma was on the floor touching her lip. It was actually a funny sight. She looked so helpless. I smirked. She stood up and swung her fists at me weakly. I ducked. She tried again, but I moved out of the way. The third time she tried I caught her fist. Shock was all over her face. I turned her wrist around until it was on the verge of breaking. I wasn't going to break her wrist, so I let her go. She tried to kick me, but I jumped.

"Ladies! My office now!" Principal Newbern said.

'Shit mom's gunna kill me' was all that crossed my mind.

Gemma and I walked down to the principal's office. The whole time we were glaring at each other.

When they entered the office the principal motioned for them to sit on the two seats in front of her desk. "I will be right back ladies. I need to make a phone call. My secretary's assistant will watch you." She left the room.

Ulyssa, the secretary's assistant, came out from a small room connected to the office.

"Hello." She said. "My name is Ulyssa." She held her hand out to Gemma. Gemma just made a 'hmph' sound and ignored her hand. She moved her hand over to me. I shook it without hesitation.

A few seconds later the principal came back in with Harmony and Lynn following her. She told them to sit with us. I was really confused why they were in the office now.

**Lynn's POV**

I was in my first period class when the principal came in and said she needed to talk to me. I thought she was talking about the fight between Gemma and Alex. I was about to tell her Gemma started it when she said it had nothing to do with the fight. She already had that settled. Now I was really confused. If it wasn't about the fight then what was it about?

Just as I was concluding my thoughts we stopped in front of the sophomore history room. Mrs. Newbern went in. Just as she went in she came out, but Harmony was behind her. She gave me a questioning glance. I just shrugged. I had no clue why we were going to the office, but we sure as hell weren't going to like it.

**Normal POV**

All five girls were sitting in chairs now, waiting for Mrs. Newbern to come back out of the small room connected to the office.

Ulyssa stood up and went to file papers. Ulyssa had dark red hair that came to the middle of her back. In her hair, were black highlights. She wore a black and white polka dotted long-sleeved shirt. She had tight gray skinny jeans on and black flats.

Ulyssa came back and say by Alex. Just as she sat down Mrs. Newbern came back in with two 'older' women behind her. One had long, dark black hair in two low pigtails. The other had short red hair and brownish eyes. They looked around 55 or so.

"Ladies this is Hay Lin." She pointed t the girl with the pigtails. "and Will." She pointed to the redhead. "They have a very important message they need to tell you. The principal left with another word.

All five girls looked at each other confused. "Uh, hi." Alex said not wanting to be rude.

"Hello!" Hay Lin said. Her voice was super cheerful, it made Lynn sick.

"We are here to tell you about a great force and worlds you are destined to protect." Will said as she brought out the heart of Kandrakar.

'Whoa, did she just say worlds?' Ulyssa thought.

"What's that?" Alex asked. Curiosity was killing her.

"This is the heart of Kandrakar. It gives five girls the power to protect the worlds." Hay Lin said.

Lynn counted all the girls. Shit. There were five.

"Wait. Hold up. So, you are saying we are these girls that have to 'guard' these so called worlds?" Harmony asked.

"Yes!" Will said. "Now I will tell you what each of you control. Ulyssa," Will directed her gaze on Ulyssa. "You are earth." A smile came upon Ulyssa's face. It would be so cool to move earth and grow flowers.

Will directed her gaze on Harmony. "Harmony, you are air." "Sweet." Will's gaze landed on Gemma. "You are fire. You are harsh, fire will suit you." Gemma didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or a insult. "Um, thank you, I guess?"

"Lynn, you of course will be water!" Lynn smile a little. "And Alex," Alex didn't like where this was going. She was last. What was she spirit or something? "You are the keeper of the heart. Your power is greatest. You also have Quintessence. It is the power to bring things alive. I used to have this wonderful power. But, you must before, not to let the heart's power corrupt you. It did to a previous guardian, and trust me it did not end well!"

Hay Lin shook her head. "Now! Alex say guardians unite, and get the show on the road."

Alex looked at Hay Lin. What did she mean?

"Just hold the heart and say guardians unite." Will said smiling.

"O-Okay, Guardians Unite!" she whispered. As soon as the words left her lips she was being lifted off the ground. All of a sudden she was surrounded by a pink light. When Alex looked around she saw everyone was incased in a light. Lynn's was a blue light, Ulyssa's was a green light, Harmony's was a white light, and Gemma's was a red light. When the lights faded away she looked at all the girls. They all looked more mature. They were all wearing different outfits and had wings.

Alex's outfit was a pink shirt that came above her navel. Her hair was still in two braids, but now her hair was past her navel. She has blue shorts on that were so short you could almost see her underwear line, but you couldn't. She had blue and yellow knee-high socks on and pink sneakers. (I never really paid attention to their shoes.

Lynn's outfit was different. She had a blue shirt that was right above her navel. Her black hair was now almost to her waist. Her bangs came down to her nose now. She had a blue skirt that came down to her knees and blue and yellow leggings on. She also had pink sneakers on.

Ulyssa's outfit was the same as Lynn's except her top was pink and her skirt was blue.

Harmony's outfit was different too. Her shirt was blue and came just below her navel. Her shirt was long and flowing and came down above her ankles. She had yellow and blue socks on and pink sneakers.

And as you guessed, Gemma's outfit was the same as Harmony's except her top was pink and her skirt was blue.

All has bigger breasts except Gemma's because they couldn't get any bigger!

"Laugh," Hay Lin whispered.

"what are you talking about Hay Lin?" Will asked.

"L.A.U.G.H.!" she said with joy. Everyone lifted their eyebrows. They were starting to think this woman was crazy. "You're initials spell the word laugh. Our initials spelled the word witch. That is so awesome!"

"Whoa! That is so cool!" Lynn said. Everyone stared at her. "Um, I mean whatever." Everyone started laughing. "Hey, yo, Hay Lin, um do you mind if I customize this? You know black and stuff?" she asked twirling her now waist length hair.

"Knock yourself out kiddo." Hay Lin said. A smile crossed her face.

"Be right back!" Lynn squealed. She flew out of the school.

An hour passed until Lynn returned. All the girls were waiting in the office. Lynn made sure she wasn't seen by anyone. All the girls stared at her when she flew in.

Her once blue shirt was blood red. Instead of purple highlights in her hair she had red. Her once pink sneakers were black and red. Her yellow and blue leggings were now red and black. And her skirt was black.

"You are going to have to start training as soon as the last bell rings!" Hay Lin announced.

All the girls groaned. This was going to be a long year.

**Hey I hoped you like this chapter. If you didn't I won't continue lol.... whats the point in writing a story no one likes. This is going to be a short story so.. maybe 2 or 3 chapters.**


End file.
